


The Most Important Moment

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short & Sweet, except it's not sweet, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Garrus doesn’t tell Shepard he loves her often. Infact, he is certain he has not ever said he loves her.Not yet at least.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Most Important Moment

Garrus doesn’t tell Shepard he loves her often. Infact, he is certain he has not ever said he loves her. 

Not yet at least. 

That is not to say he does not lover her. He does. More then he ever thought he could love another. But he does not say it. He shows her. His respect, his trust, his affection, and his little jokes. All of this is his way to show he loves her. 

And when he thinks about it, she herself has only said it once, up atop the Citadel. But he knows she does. The way she holds him so close, and how she tells him all her fears and regrets. Even the way she looks at him, is so starkly different from how any other human looks at him.

His reason for his holding back these words is not just because he's painfully awkward at times. He's also saving the words ‘I love you’ for an important moment. For a rainy day when he knows she needs to hear them.

And this is the moment.

The most important moment.

Shepard is about to rush into that beam, guarded by the oldest, and most powerful reaper. He’s hurt, and she’s going in alone. And he knows deep down that she’s not coming back this time.

So, when she tells him she loves him, no matter what happens, that she always will. He finally, directly tells her how he feels. No jokes. Just a simple final truth.

“Shepard, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the basis for this long ago when I realized when you only have the Extended cut downloaded, Garrus doesnt say "I love you" back until the last time you see him in the game.


End file.
